Should we be more than just friends now?
by Hedgefox
Summary: When he finds out a friend's secret, he finds out that friend has been kidnapped by Eggman and sets out to save the kidnapped. But he asks himself, this one question: "Should we be more than just friends now?" JTHFXFem!Tails


I was an unusual hybrid that was created as an top secret weapon by Dr. Eggman in his secret base at Metropolis Zone in Westside Island to kill Sonic and his friends. Top Secret that was until Sonic the Hedgehog and his two friends: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, found out about the doc's plans. They then decided to set out on the Tornado to stop the plan before it was too late...

"Tails, how much longer until we get there?" The blue blur asked as he looked at his trusty sidekick.

"About one mile, not long now, Sonic." The kitsune said as he looked at the plane's radar.

"So, Westside Island is where you two met and Eggman first built the Death Egg?" Knuckles said after staying quiet for a while.

"Pretty much, its gonna be deja vu from here." The blue hedgehog nodded as looked towards the island in the distance.

"Get ready you two, we're gonna land soon!" Tails said as the plane descended towards a beach which led to Emerald Hill Zone.

After the plane landed, the trio jumped out of the plane and onto the soft sand on the beach.

"Okay, so where's Baldy McNosehair's base, Tails?" Sonic asked as he titled his head.

"The same place as we last foiled his plans on this island, Metropolis Zone." Tails answered after getting out his tablet pad and showing the location.

"Then it should take no time to get there since we already know the way there!" Sonic said as Tails put away his tablet pad.

And Sonic was right as the trio went through the zones as a blur and it took only 5 minutes for them to reach the Doctor's base.

When they arrived, they wasn't welcomed...

Sonic walked up to the door and before he began to charge up a spindash, he heard a very familar voice.

"Don't bother breaking in, Sonic." The mad scientist said as his face came up on a screen that floated down to Sonic.

"Eggman! What are you up to this time?!" Knuckles said, getting ready for a fight.

"I rather that you didn't interput and go back to your pathetic lives as they were." The doctor said, a tad annoyed.

"Sorry Doc, but I have a job to do, and that is to put an end to all your plans!" Sonic said, before releasing the spindash and destroying the door completely, putting the doctor into an state of panic.

However, in the room that the doctor was in, he accidently knocked over an DNA sample which appeared to be one of Sonic's friends', Tails, into the liquid in the glass cylinder case which his current experiment was contained in. Causing it's body to grow an new feature. The doctor, then realizes that they aren't that far away. They soon reached the room and saw the experiment.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked, pointing to the experiment.

"It's none of your concern, now either leave or get destroyed for good." Eggman said, more annoyed than before.

His question was answered by Sonic quickly charging and releasing a spindash to take down the barrier protecting the experiment and Knuckles taking it before the trio started to leg it out of the base.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eggman said as he had other plans for the experiment.

Eggman quickly pulled a switch to put the whole base into shutdown mode, before going into his Death Egg Robot MK II and set off to kill Sonic and his friends himself to get his experiment back. Tails and Knuckles managed to get out of the doc's base. However, Sonic wasn't as luckly. The blue blur and the mad scientist soon met for a final battle, which they both hoped would be, especially Eggman.

"You'll gonna pay for stealing my creation!" Eggman said, not impressed.

"But, however, I'm gonna enjoy crushing you, Sonic!" Eggman said, before laughing.

"We'll see about that, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic said, with his trademark smirk, getting ready for the incoming battle.

Will Sonic be able to defeat Eggman like before?

Or will the winds of change come in Eggman's way?

And just what is the experiment that Eggman was working on?

Find out next time, in the next chapter!


End file.
